User talk:Simpsonsfan1992
How did you make the kingdom of the north map. Paul Dehlinger (talk) 00:15, August 28, 2016 (UTC)King in the North :I used the great house as a template and simply added whatever was need to it, like circles fro different conquested areas. Simpsonsfan1992 (talk) 08:45, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Storm's End page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gonzalo84 (talk) 00:10, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Heraldry The left-hand heraldry icon is supposed to reflect former, or original affiliation.--Ser Patrek (talk) 16:55, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Battles DO NOT post links in battle infoboxes intercutting between the Conflict Beyond the Wall and the War of the Five Kings. Rarely there is some overlap, such as with Stannis...but the Assassination at the Tower of the Hand? The Conflict Beyond the Wall will not be mentioned on that.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:29, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Political updates http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Westeros?diff=prev&oldid=198785 DO NOT update generic articles on "the continent of Westeros" to include a blow by blow of current rebellions. The first line of the Westeros article doesn't need to mention that the Iron Islands are currently independent. I've shot the better part of an afternoon reviewing and correcting your edits since June.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:03, July 8, 2015 (UTC) "Homosexuality" I deleted the page you created on "Homosexuality" because the "Gender and Sexuality" page is supposed to be one big catch-all for that. So if there's anything you want to write about the topic of homosexuality in the TV show, it should be added to that other page (though there's already extensive stuff on the G&S page). Another thing is that "Homosexuality" implies that their culture has a conceptual division between heterosexual/homosexual, when really, not every culture in real life does that, and the books themselves are unclear on the matter. In the real life Middle Ages, (as I tried to explain in the G&S article), "homosexuality" did not conceptually exist as a category of person - it was seen as an action, like adultery or oral sex. In the real Middle Ages, in fact, the major binary was between "procreative vs non-procreative" - due to the dominance of a celibate clergy. Thus any sex act not specifically for procreation was held to be equally negative. Then there was another subdivision, in that their gender roles were very hierarchical - active vs passive partner, top vs. bottom. And homosexual relationships kind of mirrored this hierarchical arrangement. So in some respects I thought having an article on just "Homosexuality" was limiting to a binary what is really a large and diverse spectrum of gender/sex behaviors, thus the more general title "Gender and Sexuality". Westeros is similar to the real life Medieval model in some respects, but similar to modern behaviors in other respects -- having female priests is a major difference in their social dynamics. I did ask GRRM to comment on this via his blog, and he did write back, but only to say that this was a good question which would necessitate an essay-length response that he doesn't have time to write now because he's working on the next novel. Point is, please read through the Gender and Sexuality article, it covered a lot of the things you wrote about already, and any future stuff about homosexuality/gender issues in the show will be in that article, if you want to add or refine anything.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:05, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Dornish coup Hi there, I just wanted to drop by and say kudos for starting the article about the assassination of the Martells. Keep up the good work! Shaneymike (talk) 22:19, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Yes, your initiative in these trying times is much appreciated.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:54, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Speaking of the coup, why are Doran and Trystane still listed as being alive? And why isn't House Martell ofifcially listed as extinct? Maybe some distant members of House Martell will eventually come and make claim to the city, but that's purely speculation and may not ever happen at all. At face value, we are meant to assume that House Martell is now extinct. JaimeLannister93 (talk) 23:59, April 25, 2016 (UTC) : This warning pertains to this image. I renamed it, license tagged it and categorized it for you. Please make sure this is done in the future. Thanks. 20:13, June 30, 2016 (UTC) One Week Ban Hi, I've banned you for one week due to pervasively substandard contributions which are making more work for the rest of us. A list is pending...--The Dragon Demands (talk) 05:06, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Making an article on "Buggery"? Contents were: Buggery''' is the act of anal intercourse or oral intercourse by a man with a man or woman or vaginal intercourse by either a man or a woman with an animal. Buggery is prohibited in the Seven-Pointed Star.'' ....you should already know from comments on this Talk page months ago that we already have a catch-all article on Gender and Sexuality. This was like making a new article on "Murder" - such a basic definition that it didn't require a page. Or if you're going for societal attitudes, again, we already have a page on that. This was poor judgement. Moving "Laws and Customs" to "Laws of the Seven Kingdoms" with no discussion whatsoever. Daenerys's Targaryen fleet is not the "Royal Fleet", though admittedly - as Davos pointed out in Season 2 - the nomenclature can get confusing. "Since Cersei is Queen, Sansa is now Sansa Lannister. Her name needs to be changed. She never got her married annulled so she is now officially a Lannister now." No...that's the exact opposite of what happened. Cersei being queen has zero relevance to Sansa's marital status. Meanwhile Sansa doesn't consider her marriage to Tyrion to be real. "Rhaelle Targaryen is the grandmother of Stannis. Therefore the closet surviving BLOOD relative to Stannis is Dany Targaryen. Therefore Dany is the ruler of the Stormlands." :Well that's entirely wrong. Rule of Storm's End is reckoned by "who descends from Orys Baratheon" - Stannis's paternal grandfather descended from Orys, his wife Rhaelle did not. Daenerys has absolutely no claim to the Stormlands.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:33, July 3, 2016 (UTC) You have some serious misunderstandings about how inheritance and marriage work in Westeros. List continues... --The Dragon Demands (talk) 05:11, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Lifting the ban Okay having read through all of your contributions tab they're generally okay, but you made some big blunders on the "buggery" thing; should have checked with that first. But things have been so busy the past few days I really should have stepped in what you were branching it of in "Laws and Customs". Making a "Buggery" article wasn't a very good idea, you should have branched out "Gender and Sexuality" or something. Anyway your other edits have been pretty good, please just be more careful in the future.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 05:34, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Stop with the Fanwank One thing is to add numbers to the ancient Stark kings. That can be an honest mistake, but "Grey I" of the "King dynasty"? Really? Didn't you listen when he is called "THE Grey King"? Consider this the first warning against adding stuff without any source.Gonzalo84 (talk) 20:50, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Blocked You're temporarily blocked for two reasons: * Adding fanwank in the Battle of Winterfell article. No official source stating that the background extra was playing one or two characters. Fanwank is treated in a case by case basis and you've already been previously warned. You are not new so there's no excuse. * Removing content from the talk page, including warnings from admins. You can still edit your talk page if you want to argue your case.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 04:10, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Your "Countires" template is a disaster Your "Countries" template is a disaster. The only reason I didn't roll it back earlier is because I was Away From the Wiki in August due to a death in the family. NO, the kingdoms are not "countries". NO, the Night's Watch is not an institution to be listed in the Vale. NO, if you're going to list "currency", you don't list ALL DENOMINATIONS; Gold Dragon, Silver Stag, and Copper Penny? I'm reverting all of these. If you want to update them again discuss it first. I can't believe I didn't notice for so long. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:58, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Battle of the Bastards Your updates to "Battle of the Bastards" are an embarrassment. Your "political situation" map depicts the Dustins are Bolton supporters (never established in the TV show)...as well as the '''''Northern Mountain Clans? I have deleted it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:23, March 14, 2017 (UTC)